Hold-down devices are often used to secure an electrical connector assembly to a circuit board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,870 discloses an arrangement for securing an electrical connector to a circuit board which includes a planar barbed holding device that is installed within a recess of a mounting portion of an electrical connector assembly. The barbed holding device is adapted to be inserted into an appropriately aligned cavity in the circuit board so as to attach the electrical connector assembly to the circuit board. The recess of the electrical connector is formed with an inner wall for limiting the extent of insertion of the holding device. Depth compensation protrusions are also provided on the inner wall of the recess to ensure proper orientation and seating of the holding device relative to the electrical connector assembly.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,963 discloses an electrical connector assembly which includes a housing for holding electrical contacts on close spacing. The housing includes an alignment post that is integrally formed with the contacts, via a coupled carrier section, to tie the contact's position and the alignment post's position together dimensionally. The alignment post includes a slot that is adapted for receiving a fastener. The fastener is fitted in the slot, and includes barbs that project therefrom so as to latch the post (and hence the housing) to a circuit board.
In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,165 discloses an electrical connector assembly which includes a resilient hold-down device for securely fastening the electrical connector assembly to a circuit board. The hold-down device comprises a horizontal base, and a pair of spaced arms that are bent upwardly at a right angle from opposite sides of the base in substantially parallel relationship. A pair of legs extend downwardly from the base in spaced-apart relation from one another, being bent downward at a right angle along the longitudinal edge of the base. The legs further include side projections for engagement with the periphery of an aperture in a circuit board. Retention lugs are formed from portions of the upwardly extending arms. The retention lugs are bent outwardly so as to resiliently engage the sides of a receiving aperture in an insulating housing of the electrical connector. Shoulders positioned within the receiving aperture are adapted to engagably retain the lugs.
In a still further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,634 discloses an electrical connector assembly which includes a holding device for securing the electrical connector assembly to a circuit board. The holding device includes a U-shaped leading end that has a pair of leg portions disposed adjacent thereto. The U-shaped leading end is adapted to be received in an aperture in the circuit board. The leg portions extend to free ends, and define a retaining section that is adapted to be received by a recess within the connector's housing. The recess includes a central wall portion having lead-in engagement sites. The lead-in engagement sites cooperate with the legs to secure the device within the housing. When the legs are inserted into the housing recess, and the U-shaped leading end of the device is inserted into the circuit board aperture, interference projections on the spring means compressively engage the aperture wall surfaces, which in turn causes the legs of the U-shaped leading end to be moved inwardly toward each other. As a result, the leg sections in the recess pivot about the lead-in engagement sites so as to move the retaining section into tighter engagement with the walls of the recess. This action drives the U-shaped portion outwardly to secure the electrical connector assembly to the circuit board.
In yet a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,389 discloses a lock pin for mounting electrical connectors to a circuit board. The lock pin comprises an elastic material. It includes an upper lateral arm and a pair of spaced long central legs that extend downwardly from the center of the upper lateral arm. The lock pin also includes a pair of spaced short outside legs that extend downwardly from the upper lateral arm along the outsides of the central legs. The central legs are adapted to be inserted into an opening formed in the connector. The central legs are inserted into the opening from the upper surface side of the connector so as to project a significant distance below its lower side. The central legs are also adapted to be inserted into an opening in the circuit board. The central legs are formed, at their lower ends, with side projections that are adapted to engage the periphery of the opening in the circuit board. The outside legs are formed, at their lower ends, with side projections that are adapted to engage shoulders formed at the periphery of the opening in the connector.